Fear not the Storm
by LethanWolf
Summary: Rukia took a deep breath and held it as the rumble finally caught up. The sound was resonant and Rukia was sure she could feel the very floor they stood on shake with the ferocity of it. {Collection of HitsuRuki one shots and drapples.}
1. Fear not the Storm

**Pairing: Rukia x Toshiro  
PoV: Rukia  
Prompt: Storm**

* * *

Rukia watched as Captain Hitsugaya's brow seemed to tick in mild irritation. Rukia could see the patience actually waning from his face as Matsumoto droned on and on about the latest shopping spree that she and Orihimie had been on.

He stood dressed incredibly well for a soul who was used to wearing a uniform. As Captain of squad ten his regular missions were to the world of the living so Rukia supposed it made sense that he'd understand the modern world fashion. Japan seemed to have developed a more western culture look when it came to clothing, and that's exactly what he was wearing; plain light blue jeans which seemed to hug his physic quite well and a black short sleeved jumper with white folded collar giving the illusion to a white shirt underneath.

The look was subtle and seemed to bring out the startling white of his hair and the deep teal of his eyes.

Rukia pulled her eyes away from him, shifting her weight onto her other foot as Rangiku started on a story of a cute guy that had served them in one of the shops. The Captain was staring at the statistics popping up on the large screen that had been set up in the centre of the room. The screen was downloading information directly from the Seireitei and Orihimie was kind enough to let them use her brothers old room to set up their makeshift camp.

Those large teal eyes were scanning the code and lines of text quickly with practiced ease, his lips moving soundlessly as he worked through the information. For a period of time he seemed to have been able to drown out Rangiku completely but when she suddenly started calling his name it obviously became much harder for him to ignore.

'Hey Captain are you listening to me? Captain? Captain!'

'Matsumoto,' his voice was low and held a warning in it, 'you're trying my patience. We are here to _work_.'

'Aww Captain we can't work all the time and this guy was really cute, listen to what he said to me…'

And she was off again. The brow that had ticked earlier seemed to be at risk of dislodging itself from his face and beating Rangiku itself.

With that thought Rukia had to purse her lips to stop her smile breaking over her face. She was here to work and she knew it, she wanted nothing more than to prove herself worthy of the Lieutenant position she was in line to receive.

There was just one little thing holding her back from it and it seemed so silly to admit right now. Realistically she should have been out running patrols with Ichigo and Renji since she was one of the souls who knew the area's better than anyone, but she didn't wish to go outside. Not right now anyway.

'MATSUMOTO!' He finally shouted, his voice commanding and Rangiku actually clipped her mouth shut, realising she'd maybe gone one step too far. 'I need peace, I want everyone out, I can't focus with the constant chatter.'

His command was clear and though Rangiku seemed to huff at it she got to her feet and swept passed Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika following silently behind the Lieutenant.

Rukia stayed rooted to the spot, hoping and praying if she were silent enough that the Captain wouldn't feel the need to send her away too.

'Kuchiki,' he said firmly and Rukia winced.

'Y-yes Captain?' she asked, working hard to keep her voice low and with as few high decibels as possible.

'I gave an order,' he said.

'I know Captain,' she shuffled her feet and he turned toward her. From where she stood to the South East of his position, she could see the entire right side of his face profiled against the gleaming screen behind him. 'I will be quiet I promise, I just… I don't want to go outside.'

It sounded even more pathetic coming out her mouth but it seemed to pique the Captains curiosity. He shifted, his shoulders turning a little more in her direction, his smooth face was hard to read, but he seemed interested now.

'Oh? Why is that?' he asked and Rukia shuffled in her discomfort once again.

'I- I don't like storms,' she sighed finally, letting her head fall and her gaze dropping to the floor. As she said it a streak of lightening crossed the sky outside and illuminated the entire room in one solid flash that had Rukia jumping.

She could feel her heart thrumming in her chest, her hand reaching for the blade that did not exist in her gigai. Shirayuki couldn't prevent thunder and lightning but the soul always seemed to have a way of grounding Rukia when she came into contact with it.

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes seemed to have widened in shock, either at the revelation or at her reaction to the light that had passed through the room. Rukia took a deep breath and held it as the rumble finally caught up. The sound was resonant and Rukia was sure she could feel the very floor they stood on shake with the ferocity of it.

Still Captain Hitsugaya seemed to be staring at her, though his expression was even harder to read now that the screen behind him had dulled while not in use.

'Of all the things you should fear in my company,' he said and his voice seemed to be torn between a lot of emotions, 'a storm is not one of them.'

Rukia let out a long low breath, she didn't know how to respond to that, all she knew was that any second now another flash was going to light up the space.

The seconds ticked by and Rukia had her eyes closed to the room, not wanting to see it when it happened. She now didn't care at all what he thought of her, she'd take the wrath of his disapproval over being out in that storm any day.

She saw the flash of lightening from through her eyelids, the pink flash caught her vision and she let out the new breath she'd been holding.

The rumble came faster this time, that meant the storm was drawing closer.

Rukia jumped when she felt something cool touch her cheek and when she finally opened her eyes it was to look into the giant teal gaze of the Captain. She could barely make-out his features but it had been his hand he'd used to touch her.

'Fear not the storm for it shall come to pass,' his voice was impossibly low and Rukia felt like everything in her brain momentarily vanished. She blinked dumbly at his silhouette in the room, he was only a foot or so away from her. 'Fear not the rain for moisture will not last, fear not the ice for it will melt, thy frost touched skin be felt, the clap of thunder, a tinkle of glass, fear not the storm for it shall come to pass.'

Rukia's brain seemed to have shut down. She blinked rather dumbly at the Captain and was thankful for the utter lack of lighting because her expression would have been one of utter confusion. When the next flash of light crossed the room, the bemused expression upon Captain Hitsugaya's face drew Rukia's entire focus.

'Where did you learn that?' she asked her voice barely a whisper and only just heard in time before the deep rumble of thunder shook the space they were stood in.

'I wrote it,' he said, taking a step away from her and Rukia wanted so badly to reach out to him, to follow him as he began to back away from her.

'You wrote it?' she asked, following him in spite of herself.

'Yes,' his voice seemed to hold some kind of distant emotion there. The word hung in the air and her legs stopped moving, like he'd given her the explicit instruction.

'Why did you write about a storm?' she asked quietly.

'Because Hyroinmaru is the storm. When he came to me that was his form and I had to learn to tame it.' His fingers twitched against the low light screen behind him, Rukia's eyes barely picking up the movement.

'I see,' she whispered but in truth Rukia couldn't possibly hope to understand at all. The connection between Zanpakuto's and their masters went deeper than blood.

'The question is, why do you fear them?' he asked.

The silence seemed to pass between them in the room for a moment. If the Captain thought his question rude he didn't retract it and Rukia bit the inside of her lip wondering just how much she should say. He wasn't her Captain and this conversation was oddly personal for two souls who did not exist in a unit together.

After a few moments though, Rukia sighed and gave in.

'My sister and I died in a storm,' she said and for once she wished there was enough light in the room so she could read his expression.

'I'm sorry,' he said, and he sounded it too.

Rukia shrugged, though she couldn't be sure he'd seen her response.

A companionable silence seemed to pass between them.

'You may stay,' he said and turned back toward the screen that seemed to detect his focus and brightened back to life. Rukia shielded her eyes against the glare, seeing only his outline as her eyes adjusted.

'Thank you Captain,' she replied, feeling the relief wash over her as the distant sound of thunder faded into the distance.

* * *

**Feel free to leave me ideas for future prompts in a comment / review. **


	2. Camping

**Prompt: Camping**

**By: Geishaaa **

**Pairing: Rukia x Toshiro **

**Rating: 16+**

* * *

It had been a ridiculous notion. He'd known it from the start.

Toshiro gritted his teeth as he made his way through the department store, stealthily avoiding the cameras and carrying two large bottles of Pepsi under his arms. How he got himself talked into these things he had no idea…

Well they'd all ganged up on him and since Rangiku was involved it was inevitable that Toshiro would have gotten sucked into this as well. It was summer break and they'd decided to go camping, which Toshiro had been completely up for. He'd been even more interested when Rangiku had announced her distaste for the idea, until Ichigo had suggested the absolutely ridiculous idea that they try and stay overnight in a shut department store, in the camping isle.

Naturally everyone thought this was hilarious and even though it was technically illegal and if they got caught, could see them spending a night in jail instead, everyone seemed completely up for it. Toshiro was the only voice of reason, but as it were he was now trapped with Rangiku, Renji, Gin, Rukia, Ichigo and a couple of the tall strawberry blonds' friends.

But then… it hadn't exactly taken much convincing, as soon as Rukia had agreed, something in Toshiro seemed to bend. He hated the idea of Rukia out having fun with Renji and Ichigo without him.

He kept telling himself it was only a crush, it would go away, but here he was two years into College and still had feelings for her.

'You got them,' a voice called that punctuated all of Toshiro's coherent thoughts.

'Yeah,' he mumbled shyly as Rukia gracefully rolled out of the larger tent and stood up to help pull the bottles from his hands.

They'd scoped out the department store, and there were only 4 cameras, stationed around the entrances and exits, with several more being in the electrical isles which they avoided like the plague.

Rukia's tight dress stretched interestingly as she tucked the bottles under her arms and ducked back down into the tent. Ichigo cheered and with a deep sigh Toshiro was ducking in after her.

It was cramped, even though they'd all stationed themselves in the biggest display tent they could find. Thankfully Toshiro didn't take up much space and settled himself down between Rangiku and Ichigo. The tall strawberry pair were brewing a concoction that looked more alcoholic than mixer and Toshiro made a face when he was passed a plastic cup with contents that stung his nose as he inhaled them.

'Just drink it,' Rangiku said with a sigh and, not wanting to appear like a party pooper in front of Rukia, Toshiro tipped the cup back and barely resisted coughing as it reached the back of his throat.

When the cup was lowered from his face Ichigo was teasing Rukia, sitting close enough to her that their arms were pressed together and looking entirely gleeful at something. The sight caused a wave of jealousy to flutter through his system and he felt his stomach lurch uncomfortably.

'I'll get you two in one of the smaller tents tonight,' Rangiku hissed in his ear, 'don't you worry.'

Toshiro was about to object but before he could Rangiku was already carrying out her evil plan.

'Tent assignments,' Rangiku smirked, 'you have a coloured dot on the bottom of your cup that matches the tent you'll be staying in tonight.'

'There's only three tents,' Renji said as Rukia lifted her cup high enough to try and determine the dot on the bottom of hers. Ichigo reached up and almost swatted the cup out of her hands, which earned him a harsh elbow in the ribs.

Toshiro sighed and decided he didn't need to see his cup, if Rangiku was right he already knew what colour would be there and it would be the one to match Rukia's. Part of him was keen as a bean for that prospect but another part of him was worried about boring her to death and then she'd never ever fall in love with him because she'd think he was the most useless tool on the planet.

Even as he watched her just now he could clearly see how out of his league she was. She did dancing and had a fit, toned figure, her tight shorts under her dress clung to her thighs and the dress showed off the swell of her hips beautifully. Large piercing violet eyes met his gaze and he blushed and looked down at his cup, having been caught staring at her.

'What colour do you have on the bottom of yours Toshrio?' she asked and Toshiro could feel his face darker even more.

'I don't know,' he mumbled.

'Hold it up and show me, no one else has the blue tent,' she explained and Toshiro sighed and did as he was told, except it wasn't a blue dot on the bottom of his cup, but a small round blue packet that had been tapped to it.

There was a beats silence then the entire tent erupted in laughter, mostly at the look of total horror on Toshiro's face.

He glared over at Rangiku, his face feeling hotter than it had ever done in his life to find his soon to be ex best friend doubled over choking on the inhalation of her own drink.

He felt betrayed, he had hoped that everyone in the tent would just assume it a prank because he came across as a prude and not because they thought he had a thing for Rukia. It was already clear that Renji and Ichigo were interested in her, and he couldn't blame them, he just didn't want her to think he was a reject.

'Brilliant Rangiku,' Ichigo laughed, wiping tears from his eyes, 'priceless.'

'Have you ever used one of them before,' Renji teased, though there seemed to be an edge to his voice. Clearly he wasn't happy with these sleeping arrangements. 'If you want one of us can get a banana and show you how to use it?'

Toshiro felt his face heat up even more at these words, he wanted to fire back that had seen and used one before but his embarrassment seemed to be stopping him from speaking up for himself.

'Leave him alone,' Rukia barked at her friend and Toshiro's eyes flitted to her face as his hands quickly removed the condom and slipped it into his pocket.

'I didn't realise you liked short guys,' Renji muttered sarcastically.

'I don't like assholes,' Rukia scowled at him and Renji at least looked dejected at this comment.

Toshiro stayed quiet for most of the chat in the tent after that, having been firmly humiliated enough he didn't think it a good idea for him to open his mouth and say something else that could later be used against him. Instead he just drank slowly getting a little bit tipsier with each new sip that crossed his lips until Ichigo (who had apparently been trying to outdrink Renji) fell asleep in the tent.

Rangiku called it then, disappearing into one of the other smaller tents with Gin, leaving Toshiro and Rukia to move into the other small blue tent and everyone else left behind in the large green one.

As they moved Toshiro noticed that the only lights now on in the store seemed to be ones at the entrances and exits which were over three isles away. This left a distant glow of light which was enough for them to see a little of what they were doing, but they relied on their phone lights once inside the tent.

Rukia clambered in first, a pillow and a display duvet from the home isle in hand. Toshiro's drunk brain couldn't stop his eyes falling on her ass as she moved inside the tent and settled down to get comfortable.

'Are you coming in?' she whispered out to him and Toshiro hesitated.

'Look I can sleep out here if you feel uncomfortable…' he mumbled shyly and saw, even in the dark, her suffering eye roll.

'Get in,' she hissed climbing over the covers and reaching out to tug his hand in.

Toshiro felt a lurch in his stomach as he entered the tent, it was cosier than he'd been expecting and even smaller than he'd pictured. Once they kicked off their shoes and zipped up the tent to lie side by side, their arms were practically touching.

'Did you have fun?' she whispered to him and Toshiro turned to see the outline of her face turned toward him. He swallowed thickly, trying to keep his thoughts in check.

'Yeah,' he replied but it was kind of a lie, the only fun thing about this entire evening was this part right here.

A smile lit up Rukia's face and before Toshiro knew what was happening he felt her cold fingers slip under his t-shirt.

'So did I,' she was so close her breath ghosted over his face and his brain seemed to short circuit.

'G-good,' he mumbled shyly, 'I'm glad.'

That hand was slowly travelling up under his shirt, her fingers exploring his abs and his chest. Fuck, what on earth was she doing? Was this just a drunk thing? Was she teasing him?

'We could always have a little more fun,' she breathed quietly and his brain actually stuttered to a halt and had to reboot.

'Um, what?' he asked stupidly.

Rukia gave a soft chuckle and pressed herself up against him, the warmth of her body mixing with his under the duvet.

'We could have a little more fun?' she repeated and Toshiro kept his gaze locked on hers. It was hard to make out the expression on her face in the darkness but he knew she was drawing closer to him.

'W-what did you have in mind?' he asked quietly.

'Do you still have that condom?' she breathed in his ear and Toshiro swallowed thickly. This had to be a dream, she had to be teasing him surely?

But that thought was even wiped from his mind the moment he felt her lips on his, and he was kissing her back just as eagerly. She tasted sweet, like she'd just consumed a whole packet of skittles prior to coming into the tent. The alcohol tasted so much better from her mouth and he couldn't help but plunge his tongue hungrily in, trying to taste as much of it as he could, as much of _her _as he could.

The night had been _very fun _indeed, when their alarms went off and their plan to slip back out the tents to appear as early shoppers had sufficed. Toshiro walked with a new little skip in his step and the taste of Rukia Kuchiki on his tongue.

Everyone seemed to notice that something had happened, because for once Toshiro was in his best mood ever, but no matter how many questions they asked, he didn't comply and neither did Rukia. For the rest of the day they shared shy looks at each other, and when they were left to walk home together, she slipped her hand in his and thanked him for one of the best nights of her life.

Maybe camping wasn't so bad?

* * *

**Thanks to Geishaaa for this prompt, up next: School Dance prompt thanks to Phantomgirl21. Let me know what you thought and feel free to leave me a prompt or two!**


	3. School Dance

**Prompt: School Dance**

**By: PhantomGirl21**

**Pairing: Rukia x Toshiro **

**Rating: Suitable for All**

* * *

This was ridiculous.

She was sure that men were meant to have stopped growing by around 16 and be fully developed by 18.

So why, at over 100 years old, were they standing over there staring like they'd only just landed on the bloody planet?

Ichigo had an excuse to look sheepish and not approach anyone, because Orihime (his girlfriend) couldn't make the dance, even though it had been their idea. True Rangiku and the SWA had played the biggest part in setting it all up, but ultimately the idea had come from the world of the living.

It was a way of letting go, celebrating the end of something monumental. Apparently they had these dances at schools quite often, and so that was the theme Rangiku had rolled with.

Rukia didn't have the patience for it, but she'd gone along with it. She'd went shopping, helped Rangiku decorate, got her hair, nails, eyebrows (that was an experience!) done. She'd gotten a dress and even went as far as putting it on. She dragged herself to this "dance" to find that no one was dancing.

Instead the men stood at one side and the women at the other, like each gender had a disease that was contagious. It was boarder-line pathetic.

Rukia walked over to Rangiku, who looked stunning in a dress of vivid pink and quirked a brow at her.

'Why aren't you dancing?' she asked.

'Because none of the boys have asked me yet,' she looked positively elated at this fact and Rukia felt her face contort in her obvious confusion.

'What?'

'It means I'm too pretty to approach,' Rangiku pointed out gleefully and Rukia had to take a deep steadying breath to ground herself.

'The sooner this dance is over, the sooner I can go home right?' she asked Rangiku who blinked and nodded.

Rukia straightened resolutely and turned toward the line of men. If she could get one of them dancing maybe it would give the rest the courage to come out and give it a shot too. But she'd have to pick her target well.

She couldn't dance with her brother, that'd be weird and probably against Rangiku's rules. She couldn't dance with Ichigo because she already knew that Orihime worried something was going on between her and Ichigo. She couldn't do that to the girl she'd come to know as a friend. There was Renji?

Rukia groaned internally at that idea and quickly filed it out of her mind. If she asked Renji he'd get incredibly embarrassed and when he was embarrassed he acted brashly and the last thing she wanted was a scene where she was rejected in front of everyone because he was too embarrassed to dance.

What she needed was someone who wouldn't say no, but someone high up enough that the others would take their lead from.

Then her eyes fell on him. He was perfect.

Toshiro was stood at the end of the row of men, half the size of most of them, clutching a tumbler of beer and looking confused, like he'd no idea how he'd got there. He was wearing the standard Captain's uniform, suggesting he'd come straight from work.

As she watched, Toshiro glanced down the line of men before his eyes flickered up to the clock on the wall, a slight frown etched on his features.

Perfect. He wanted to be out of here just as much as she did.

Rukia crossed the hall, her footsteps masked by the light thrumming base of whatever music Rangiku had selected for the occasion, but the sense of her reiatsu caused a few of the men to look over at her approach. Toshiro looked up from his cup, his large teal eyes meeting hers and going wide for a moment in apparent shock before he managed to collect himself.

'Lieutenant Kuchiki,' he greeted her formally as she got close. Rukia was a little pleased to see that his eyes took in her attire before they made it up to her face.

'Good evening Captain,' Rukia smiled pleasantly with a nod of her head, 'I understand you want to be free of this disaster just as quickly as I.'

'I have wanted nothing more in all my living years,' he sighed.

'Then dance with me.'

Toshiro blinked dumbly, like he'd just been struck a blow from an enemy he'd not seen coming.

'Excuse me?'

'Dance with me, and then we can say we did our bit and take our leave,' as she said it his eyes seemed to quickly glance over at the others nearby. His cheeks flushed beautifully, in the way ones cheeks would warm after running outside in the cold.

'Do you think it appropriate?' he asked with a frown.

'Captain who else are you going to dance with,' Rukia rolled her eyes but kept her voice low so only Toshiro would hear her, 'would you rather dance with Matsumoto?'

Toshiro seemed to wince at that. It would be quite the sight given that Rangiku was well over a foot taller than him. Rukia was more or less his exact height so it wouldn't look too strange if the two of them were to dance together.

Most of the women at the dance were taller than Toshiro, bar herself and maybe one or two others. The Captain glanced over Rukia's shoulder to the line of women behind her and then his shoulders seemed to slump in defeat.

'You're right,' he relented and Rukia smiled, leaning forward she plucked the undrunk plastic container from his cold fingers and put it on a nearby table. Then she reached down, interlocked their fingers and dragged him out a little onto the dance floor. At once his face began to heat up and his eyes skirted the hall like he was suddenly regretting his decision.

'Put your hands on my waist,' Rukia hissed under her breath. He hastened to comply but the tips of his ears were starting to burn with his own embarrassment. Rukia sighed, why was this so difficult for men? It surely wasn't such a terrible thing to dance with a woman?

'Why are you so embarrassed?' she asked, rather rudely and Toshiro's body tensed in their slow lazy waltz.

'I'm not,' Toshiro replied, his red face scowling.

'Then try to look more like a snowflake and less like a lava pool,' Rukia teased him but it only served to make his flush in anger, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Rukia couldn't help the nervous giggle that slipped from her lips. She shouldn't be tormenting a Captain like this, and normally she was too respectful that she'd never do anything like this, but her inhibitions were gone tonight and she just wanted this torture over with. After a few moments, he seemed to calm down, the red subsiding and even more so when a few additional couples joined them out on the dance floor.

Ichigo was dancing with Isane, Renji had been dragged by Yumichika and Rangiku was dancing with Izuru. The more couples who joined them on the dancefloor the more Toshiro began to relax and Rukia with him.

'Sorry for being the first,' she smiled at him, 'but I wanted to encourage the rest to get a move on.'

'Logical,' his mouth twitched at the corner and Rukia's eyes were drawn to his pale pink lips. She'd never been this close to the Captain in her life. True they'd spent some time out in the world of the living together but she'd never gotten this much into his personal space before.

'I thought so,' she sighed.

Toshiro stepped away as he spun Rukia and she laughed a little at the absurdness of their predicament.

'Why I let Matsumoto talk me into these things I am unsure,' he sighed and Rukia smiled at him.

'How did she manage?' Rukia asked conversationally.

'I am still not sure, sometimes I wonder if she has a similar power to Kyouka Suigetsu.'

Rukia winced at the name but recovered herself quickly.

'Maybe you can't say no to a pretty face?' Rukia sassed and quickly pursed her lips. It was the kind of banter Rukia normally had with Ichigo and Rangiku, but never with a Captain. Toshiro didn't seem to mind, instead he laughed heartily but didn't look at all embarrassed.

'I do not see Matsumoto in that way, but perhaps there are some truth to your words,' he took a larger step forward in their waltz than he had done all evening, so that his face was significantly closer to Rukia's. Her brain seemed to stutter, her thoughts ceasing at their proximity, before he smiled and stepped away.

'T-truth?' she asked, blinking. Her brain was only partially aware of the conversation they were having.

'I didn't say no to you,' he smiled, taking another step back away from Rukia and letting her hands fall uselessly at her side. With so many couples now on the dance floor, no one was paying the two of them any mind. Toshiro pulled his lips back in a soft smile, his blinding teeth the same colour as his hair.

'Sleep well Rukia,' he turned and with a swish of his haori he was gone.

Rukia stared after him, her mind working hard to catch up with everything that had just happened.

He'd called her by her first name. He's basically admitted he found her attractive. He'd agreed to dance with her and now he'd left.

Rukia had never had so many questions in all her life than she'd had in that moment.

* * *

**That's Geishaaa and I finally started publishing our other massive HitsuRuki fic called Going for Gold. Please make sure to go onto my profile and give it a read!**

**Leave me a review if you love these little shorts, remember you don't need an account on this website to leave a review just click the button below. And feel free to leave me a prompt! I am getting prompts from both Ao3 and Fanfiction net too! :D **

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
